jemfandomcom-20200214-history
Merchandise
Over the years, Jem merchandise has been released before the apparition of both the TV and doll series, and even after both of those had ended. Here is the page where you can post any piece of Jem merchandise you may find. Dolls Classic Dolls Jem-Jerrica.jpg Kimber.jpg Shana.jpg Aja.jpg Pizzazz.jpg Clash.jpg Integrity Toys Img-classic-jem-4.jpg|Classica Outfit Jem doll by Integrity Toys img-kimber-benton-1.jpg|Kimber doll by Integrity Toys Img-shana-elmsford-1.jpg|Shana doll by Integrity Toys img-aja-leith-1.jpg|Aja doll by Integrity Toys Img-raya-alonso-1.jpg|Raya doll by Integrity Toys Img-pizzazz-1.jpg|Pizzazz doll by Integrity Toys img-roxy-1.jpg|Roxy doll by Integrity Toys Img-stormer-1.jpg|Stormer doll by Integrity Toys Img-jetta-burns.jpg|Jetta doll by Integrity Toys img-riot-2.jpg|Riot doll by Integrity Toys img-rapture-2.jpg|Rapture doll by Integrity Toys img-minx-2.jpg|Minx doll by Integrity Toys Books Find Your Fate "Find Your Fate" was a series of books during the 1980s in the style of the popular "Choose Your Own Adventure" gamebooks where the reader could make decisions for the main characters. "Find Your Fate" was made up almost entirely of books based on popular toys, TV shows and films. Three books under the brand were written about Jem. Jem - Find Your Fate - Jewels in the Dark.jpg|''Jewels in the Dark'' by Rusty Hallock Jem - Find Your Fate - The Video Caper.jpg|''The Video Caper'' by Jean Waricha Jem - Find Your Fate - The Secret of Rainbow Island.jpg|''The Secret of Rainbow Island'' by J.B. Stamper Golden Books Jem - Golden Book - Battle of the Bands - 01.jpg|''Battle of the Bands'' Jem - Golden Book - Dance Club Magic - 01.jpg|''Dance Club Magic'' Jem - Golden Book - Night of a Thousand Earrings - 01.jpg|''Night of a Thousand Earrings'' Jem - Golden Book - Secret Star - 01.jpg|''Secret Star'' Jem - Golden Book - Spoils of Success - 01.jpg|''Spoils of Success'' Jem - Golden Book - Surprise at Starlight Mansion - 01.jpg|''Surprise at Starlight Mansion'' Jem - Golden Book - Video Mischief - 01.jpg|''Video Mischief'' Clothing JEM023 LG2.jpg JEM024 LG2.jpg JEM025 LG2.jpg Jem-and-the-Holograms-Logo-Shirt.jpg Jem-Shirt.jpg Original-Idol-Jem-Shirt.jpg Retro-Jem-and-the-Holograms-Shirt.jpg The-Misfits-Shirt.jpg Truly-Flirtatious-JEM-Shirt.jpg 168774 hi.jpg Comics IDW Comics Issue 1 - cover A.jpg IDW Comics Issue 2 - cover A.jpg IDW Comics Issue 3 - cover A.jpg IDW Comics Issue 4 - cover A.jpg IDW Comics Issue 5 - cover A.jpg Jem and The Holograms (comics) - Issue 6 - 01.jpg Jem and The Holograms (comics) - Issue 7 - 01.jpg Jem and The Holograms, Issue 08 - 01.jpg Jem and The Holograms, Issue 09 - 01.jpg Jem and The Holograms, Issue 10 - 01.jpg IDW Comics Issue 11 - cover A.png Jem and The Holograms, Issue 12 - 01.jpg Jem and The Holograms, Issue 13 - 01.jpg IDW Comics Issue 14- cover A.PNG Jem and The Holograms, Issue 15 - 01.jpg Jem and The Holograms, Issue 16 - 01.jpg Jem and The Holograms, Issue 17 - 01.jpg Jem and The Holograms, Issue 18 - 01.jpg Jem and The Holograms, Issue 19 - 01.jpg Jem and The Holograms, Issue 20 - 01.jpg Jem and The Holograms, Issue 21 - 01.jpg Jem and The Holograms, Issue 22 - 01.jpg Jem and The Holograms, Issue 23 - 01.jpg 0150604057-full.jpg Jem and The Holograms, Issue 25 - 01.jpg Jem and The Holograms, Issue 26 - 01.JPG Films Jem film poster.jpg|link=Jem and the Holograms (film)|''Jem and the Holograms'' (2015 film) Music Cassettes Most of the Jem characters' dolls came with cassettes which included songs from the show, although there were a few other tapes that served different purposes. The cassettes came in different colors depending on the character and era, with the original toyline being white with pink lettering for the Holograms, and black with white lettering for the Misfits. Cassettes from the Glitter 'n Gold era came with a golden sticker. jemfc.jpg|Flash 'N Sizzle Jem ajac.jpg|Aja kimberc.jpg|Kimber shanac.jpg|Shana raya.jpg|Raya synergyc.jpg|Synergy danse.jpg|Danse video.jpg|Video ggjem.jpg|Glitter 'N Gold Jem ggrio.jpg|Glitter 'N Gold Rio pizzazzc.jpg|Pizzazz roxyc.jpg|Roxy stormerc.jpg|Stormer jetta.jpg|Jetta clashc.jpg|Clash Soundtracks Jem and the Holograms - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack - 01.jpg|link=Jem and the Holograms: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack|Jem and the Holograms: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Video ovidusshout1stock.jpg Jem season 2.jpg Jem season 3.jpg ovidusshoutentirestock.jpg ovidusgirlsrule1stock.jpg ovidusgirlsrule2stock.jpg ovidusrhino1stock.jpg ovidusrhino2.jpg frdvdfront.jpg frdvd2big.jpg hawaii.jpg ovidusto.jpg videous5t.jpg videous2t.jpg culture clash.jpg glitter n gold.jpg jem jam.jpg last resorts.jpg passport to rock.jpg Fashion fiasco.jpg Jrh1.jpg External links *Find Your Fate - Jem at Demian's Gamebook Webpage. Category:Merchandise